biggreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Vegeta
Planet Vegeta was the Homeworld of the Space Warriors, also known as the Super Warriors or simply Warriors. It was ruled by its Namesake King, King Vegeta, and his family, the most elite Space Warriors. Many of the main characters, such as Goku and Vegeta originally come from the Planet Vegeta. Sadly, the Planet Vegeta, along with most of the Space Warrior people and Goku's father, Bardock, were destroyed by Frieza in humiliating circumstances, 30 years ago you will recall when he launched a devastating attack, acknowledged by Bardock as the fearsome "That" ''attack. Society Don't let anyone or anything fool you, Planet Vegeta sucked. Despite being a space age world, the space warriors were basically third rate space vikings for the most part, with few being very skilled and powerfull. Their crappy planet reflected that. Space warriors drank in bars that would of looked out of date in a John Wayne movie and gleefully dismissed news of their immenent destruction by laughing it off and getting drunk. In fact, while Frieza and thousands of his men were in orbit, dropping a giant ball of death onto their planet, most Space Warriors were still sat around getting drunk. Not only are the Space Warriors dumb, but they are almost entirely extinct due their own incompetence. It speaks volumes that the greatest example of tactful intrigue and inginuity among the Space Warriors came from Paragus. A man who those words should never be applied to. Military ''"It sure is a good life Working as Mercenaries for a freezer! - A fat Space Warrior enjoys working as a privateer for inanimate electrical appliance The Space Warriors were primarily employed by Frieza as soldiers, used to conquer worlds he planned to occupy. The Space Warriors lived as warriors and were well suited to the role of canon fodder, as the less incompotent Space Warriors there were in the galaxy the better. The Space Warriors went around plundering worlds, slaughtering millions, if not billions out of nothing more than the request of a guy who hated them all and conspired to wipe them all out, even when they were doing a good job! This just goes to show how much they sucked. Space Warrior or Super Warrior? A true dilema indeed? Just what are they called? Truth is, it's not likely the people who made the dub in the first place knew the answer. The difference between Space Warrior and Super Warrior, is honestly nothing more than whats written on the script on the day they recorded dialogue. While logic would dictate the difference is the same as the difference between a Saiyan and a Super Saiyan, this is not so, as the term Super Warrior has been applied to non Super Saiyans. The term for a Super Saiyan is Super Space Warrior, or Super Warrior of Space? Or is it Legendary Space Warrior, or Legendary Warrior, or Legendary Warrior of Space??? No one knows, no one will ever know. The Warriors have more names than Majesty.